In modern typewriters it is preferred to use endless ribbons, in which the ribbon is stored within a storage space in loose and irregular windings. A cartridge of this type includes a mechanism, serving for transport of the ribbon from the storage space of the cartridge to the printing mechanism of the typewriter, and for again returning the ribbon to the storage space. The ribbon is guided towards the printing mechanism by guide arms; the transport of the ribbon is accomplished intermittently, and is thus devoid of any uniform motion. Cartridges known for endless ribbons have a number of disadvantages as far as the transport devices are concerned, which are built into the cartridge. According to the presently known solutions the drive mechanism of the typewriter must perform a pivotal movement, which furthermore has to be performed within a specified plane. This requires additional construction elements such as bearings, axles, gear wheels, push rods, etc., the construction thus becoming cumbersome and costly. Furthermore the transport device within the cartridge requires a large number of components, which in turn increase the cost of the cartridge and complicate its construction.